James' Journey: First Year
by Green Lily 96
Summary: It's James Sirius Potter's first year at Hogwarts, what could possibly go wrong?


**I do not own Harry Potter, though I wish I did! **

* * *

A sharp tapping on the window woke James Sirius Potter up. Glancing at the clock by the his bed he saw that the time was half seven in the morning. Well, it could have been earlier, James thought to himself. As the tapping started again James heaved himself out of bed and opened the window, letting a scrawny, brown owl fly in. He recognised it as Forseti, his grandparents owl. Tearing open the envelope he read the words of encouragement which had been written by his gran.

_Dear James_

_Good luck today, we know you'll be fine! Can't wait to hear all about your first day at Hogwarts! We don't mind what house you're in, just that you'll be happy and make lot's of new friends!_

_Lot's of love_

_Grandma and Grandpa Weasley_

_Xxx_

James put the letter down noiselessly. For a few temporary moments he had forgotten that he would be starting at Hogwarts school today. His trunk had been packed neatly by his mother and was now waiting downstairs. It included everything except the England Quidditch team pyjamas he was wearing and the outfit laid out for him for today, which consisted of a red jumper, navy jeans, his blue socks and his favourite black trainers. Deciding it was impossible to get any more sleep James dressed then headed downstairs. He and his family lived at 12 Grimmauld Place in Islington which his father had inherited from his godfather when he was fifteen. According to everyone who had known the place before Harry's ownership the house was completely unrecognisable. The walls that were cream and dark reds had once been grey and grimy. There had even been a screeching portrait of Sirius' (Harry godfather and one of James' namesakes) mother. Eventually James' parents had managed to get the portrait down after what they called their only furious row. As he walked into the basement kitchen James saw both of his parents sat down in a deep discussion. His father looked up and upon seeing him there cleared his throat, causing James' mother to turn in her chair to face him.

"James!" She exclaimed. "I was just about to go and wake you. What do you want for breakfast?" James shrugged. Knowing that this was his last breakfast at home until Christmas he had a feeling his parents had planned to make a big deal out of the event.

"Tell you what, I'll do you a full English, you probably won't eat much on the train…" Ginny continued babbling as she rose and headed to the stove. James took a seat opposite his father.

"Are we driving to the station?" James asked. His father laughed.

"Well I'm driving us yes. Though the walk isn't too bad, is it, Gin'?" Ginny laughed.

"If you count a twenty minute walk being accompanied by the Order so that Voldemort doesn't attack us as fun then yes, not bad." She turned her attention back to the eggs, which were hissing, leaving Harry to finally have the talk between just himself and his oldest son.

"How do you feel? Excited? Nervous?" James shrugged.

"Bit of both, really. I'm going to be in Gryffindor or leave." Harry chuckled dryly.

"What's wrong with Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin?"

"Well, everyone's been in Gryffindor-" James began.

"Not everyone. Aunt Luna was in Ravenclaw, Aunt Hannah was in Hufflepuff and Andromeda, Teddy's gran, was in Slytherin. I could go on, but you get the idea."

"Yeah well, Voldemort was in Slytherin -"

"Gryffindor have produced a few nutters too!" Ginny called over as she put James' breakfast on a plate and handing it to him.

"Look, you'll be fine. Whichever house you're in." James nodded and started to pile ketchup on everything visible on his plate. A clatter from outside signalled the arrival of someone else and sure enough into the kitchen came Albus, James' younger brother.

"Morning Al." Ginny smiled. Albus smiled and sat down next to James.

"James, next time you have breakfast you'll be at Hogwarts!" Al whispered excitedly. James nodded triumphantly, not wanting to show any sign of fear in front of his brother. In truth, the statement scared him, what colour would he be dressed in at his next breakfast?

"Will Teddy be coming here?" Al asked as he started tucking into his well buttered toast that Ginny had put out for him.

"Nah, he can aparate now, can't he." Ginny said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He'll meet us at King's Cross." Harry clarified, seeing James and Al's disappointed faces. Ginny ruffled both boys hair and then proceeded upstairs to wake Lily.

* * *

The station was packed, as usual. James had only been to Platform 9 ¾ twice, both times with his father when picking up Teddy, his father's godson.

"James!" A loud voice called and James turned to see his cousin Fred Weasley coming to greet him. James and Fred were the same age and had been partners in crime ever since they could walk and talk.

"Fred!"

"Come on, I've already chosen a compartment." James checked to see his parents were still following, then let Fred lead him over to where his family were.

"Alright James?" George asked.

"Yeah." James wasn't willing to express his fear to his uncle, especially the uncle who always cracked jokes and didn't seem to take anything seriously.

"Did you get a letter from gran and grandpa?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, I got it this morning. Do you know what house you're going to be in?"

"No idea, got a good idea though." James watched as his father and uncle George lifted his trunk onto the train.

"Bill's on the way." James heard George say. Both James and Fred grinned. There uncle Bill also had a son who was the same age as them, but whilst James and Fred tried to cause as much trouble as possible, Louis' aim was to keep them out of trouble and wasn't afraid to tell his cousins to stop whatever they were planning.

"So, what shall we do before the opening ceremony?" James asked, knowing it was a great opportunity for a spectacular prank which would make sure they were not unnoticed by the older Hogwarts students.

"How about keeping your heads down and not forcing half the teachers to take an early retirement?" A voice behind them asked. The two boys spun around and came face to face with Teddy Lupin, seventh year Gryffindor Head Boy and Keeper on the Quidditch team. Teddy was like an older brother to James, just like Harry was too Teddy.

"Hey, we weren't planning _anything_!" Fred complained. Teddy smirked.

"If I didn't have my suspicions before I do now. Please just keep your head down for at least a week!" James rolled his eyes. When they were younger Teddy had been so much fun and had even participated in some of the pranks James thought of, but now he had his responsibilities and James couldn't help but wonder if he would apprehend any plans he and Fred thought of. As Teddy headed off to talk to Harry and Ginny, James looked around and spotted other cousin Louis with his sisters - Victoire and Dominique, and parents Bill and Fleur.

"Alright boys?" Bill asked, smiling. James and Fred both nodded, desperate to get Louis on his own. The task would be difficult though, Louis was the youngest of Bill and Fleur's children and they wouldn't be letting him go without an emotional goodbye. Luckily, James' father chose that moment to speak up.

"It's nearly eleven, boys, time to get on the train!" Harry called, pulling James aside from his cousins.

"Please be careful James, both your mother and I are want you to do well. Don't worry, I won't be getting Teddy to spy on you either!"

"Good." James muttered, although he was slightly concerned that Neville, his father's friend and Herbology teacher at Hogwarts, would be watching him. James hugged his father, then went over to his mother whose hug felt like she was trying to squeeze all of the air out of his lungs.

"Look after yourself, Jamie, send me an owl before you go to bed." She quickly ushered him onto the train, whilst also giving quick hugs to Fred and Louis (Victoire, Dominique and Teddy having mysteriously vanished). The train started to issue steam and then gain speed. James took one last glance at the platform and his family before settling down on a seat by the window. His biggest adventure was about to begin.

* * *

**Okay, so I haven't written anything in months and can't give any certain dates on when I will update, however, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of James' life, there will be more so see ya soon! ;-)**


End file.
